1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a toner cartridge mounting structure, a toner cartridge, and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
In an electrophotographic image forming apparatus, a latent image is formed on a photoreceptor or the like, and the latent image is made visible by a developer, whereby image formation is carried out. The developer is conveyed toward the latent image by the rotation of a development roll.
The developer is supplied from a toner cartridge which can be removably mounted in the image forming apparatus. When the developer in the toner cartridge is exhausted, the toner cartridge is replaced with an unused toner cartridge.